


Crop Circles

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Spierfeld is Lyfe [6]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Mothman, its like a romcom, lost in a corn maze, that sounds really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: Simon is (unsurprisingly) lost in a corn maze and MEETS SOMEONE (I bet you can’t guess who)





	Crop Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I am a professional procrastinator

Simon's POV 

"Welp. That settles it. I'm 100% lost" I said, looking around at the corn surrounding me. 

Nobody else was with me, Leah being sick with the flu, Nick at a cousins house, and Abby forced to spend time with her mom. So of course I decided this was the best time to go to the fall fair. Better yet, this was the best time to go into the corn maze, because they only had it once a year. 

Obviously I got a map. I know myself. But what I didn't know was how LONG it would take. I could no longer use the map I got, because it was dark out, and all light (natural, or phone light) was gone. 

"This is the best thing that has EVER happened to me" I mumbled, sarcasm dripping off my voice, trying (and failing) to get even a glimpse of my map from the little amount of light coming from the moon. 

I was walking forward, narrowly avoiding tripping and falling over cut corn stalks, when I ran into him. 

"Oh sorry, I'm looking for the way out of this hellscape" I said, looking at whatever I just ran into. It could be an inanimate object, mothman, who knows. I apologized to it. 

"It's ok, I ran into YOU" He said. I looked up at him, and gawked internally. He had adorable curly brown hair, with brown eyes that shone like the actual fucking sun. 

"I'm Bram, and I am just as lost as you are" he said, reaching out his hand for me to shake. I gladly took it. His smile actually lit up the surrounding area. 

"Simon" I said, smiling back. I heard a clap of thunder, and looked up at the sky. (FUN FACT: in French culture, the clap of culture signifies the moment two people fall in love)

"Oh shit it's about to rain!" I said, now looking over at Bram, who was looking around for all possible exits. "SPRINT" I screamed. He grabbed my arm, my heart stopped beating, and we ran in the opposite direction I came. 

We were both screaming as I ran into a few corn stalks, and we got probably even FARTHER from the exit than when we started. 

"We're... definitely... failing" I said, a loud pant in between each breath. "How are you... so... FIT?" I asked. He giggled, and stopped. 

"I play soccer" he said quickly. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Glancing around, I silently wished I was taller, so I could see over the corn. 

"Good idea" Bram said, setting down his map. I had said that outloud?

"Ok so what's our master plan?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. "I- WHOOOAAAA" Screaming, I was lifted in the air. 

"Now, you're taller" Bram said, as he placed my on his shoulders. It wasn't a lie. I could see everywhere around me. 

"Wow. I can see the sun setting" I mumbled, leaning downward a little, my head rested on my hand, which was on his head. “I can see that the rain won’t come, it passed right over us” This was good news.

"It'd be awesome if you could see the exit too!" He said jokingly. I scoffed, and scanned around the entire maze for a minute. I could see JUST how big the maze was, and let me tell you, it terrified me. 

"Ok OH I SEE IT" I shouted, pointing to the direction in which I saw a giant sign that probably read "EXIT"

"Ok now how do we get there?" He asked. I tried to examine the route, to determine the best course of action, but some of the maze was just too far away for me to see. 

"Umm... go... go right?" I directed him uncertainly. Honestly I had no idea where to go. 

"That tone causes alarm" he said, but continued to turn right. 

Our adventure continued like this for a while; Bram walking with me on his shoulders, and me trying and failing to see the direction we should be going. 

"Uh... go hetero here" I said, still looking off into the distance to see if I could get a glimpse of the outside world. 

"What?" He laughed, as I realized my mistake. 

"Oh, ever since I came out, my friends and I only use "hetero" instead of saying "straight" and it's a bad habit" he laughed when I told him. 

"So I have a gay man on my shoulders, Simon?" He asked, and I couldn't decipher what was in his tone. 

"Yeah looks like" I mumbled, worried he would ditch me in the middle of a corn field. 

"Well you're sitting on the shoulders of a gay man, so, lucky you!" He said, as relief flooded over me. He wasn't going to leave me to the wolves. 

We continued talking and joking like this, me giving him the occasional direction, and him often readjusting himself. Carrying me must be buckets of fun. 

I was about to investigate how he was possibly still going strong and carrying me, when I saw his legs. Or, his calves. 

"Right you play soccer" I mumbled, not wanting him to here. Unfortunately, my head was directly next to his, so he was bound to hear it. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked. 

"STOP" I screamed. He immediately halted, almost throwing me off his shoulders from the sudden stop. 

"Ohmygod what" he shouted. 

"You were about to run into that corn" I said. He reached his arm out to check, only to be stopped when he ran into the stalks. 

"I cant see anything at all" he mumbled. I laughed, and patted his head. 

"Put me down, I know the way" I said, seeing the exit was only a few turns away. He quickly shrugged me off, almost resulting in my death. I shook off the shock of falling, and leaped right back up, and grabbed his hand. 

"This way!" I shouted, trying to cover my gesture as 'just so we don't get lost' when in actuality I really wanted to hold his hand. It was really soft. Just an FYI. 

"Ahhh slow DOWN" Bram laughed, after running into his third cornstalk. 

"I am swift as a coursing river" I shouted back, not slowing my pace. 

"Did you just freaking quote MULAN on me?" He asked, while giggling. I just rolled my eyes, even though it was basically pitch black, and neither of us could see anything. 

"Ok so it should be this wa- HEY" I said, when I felt Bram slip from my grasp. "Where'd you go?" Did he fall? Slip and die? Why wasn't he responding? Is he unconscious, and I will have to find him in the darkness then carry him back to the exit?

"I just- ow ooh- I tripped on a fallen corn thing" he said, and I heard a noise that sounded like he was throwing corn. "And I think I sprained my ankle. Yay!" He said, his voice having no hint of excitement at his predicament. 

"I hate to break it to ya Bram- I cannot carry you" I told him, kneeling down next to him. At least I thought it was next to him. It might not have been. I was locating him solely on voice, and my extreme skill level in echolocation. 

"I think I'll be fine if I have something to lean on" he mumbled, a hiss of pain interrupting his words. 

"I'll give you my shoulder to cry on" I said, teaching down, trying to pick Bram back up. He laughed, though it was filled with pain.

“My hero” with that, our adventure began. Because of him falling, I had to turn around. Because I had to turn around, I forgot which way I was originally facing. Because I forgot which way I was originally facing, we were totally lost. We couldn’t see ANYTHING now. 

“I cant believe these people didn’t take any precautions to make sure nobody got lost in their corn maze in the middle of the night” I mumbled, as Bram giggled a bit. We were slowly but surely going in the direction I MIGHT have come from. We’re not sure anymore. 

“Thank you” Bram said, breaking the silence. 

“What for?” I asked. I didnt do anything except drag him into a cornstalk, spraining his ankle. 

“For being here. For helping me get out, for keeping me company. For tonight. It’s fun, regardless of the whole ‘being lost in a corn maze’ aspect” he said, and his voice was genuinely happy. 

“You’re welcome, Bram. Thank you too, for not leaving me to the aliens who would make the crop circles” I said, and he laughed out loud. 

We continued walking forward before he abruptly stopped. 

“Look up” He said. I did, and gasped. The whole sky was filled with billions of twinkling stars. Each one shining like a precious gemstone. 

“Wow” is all I had to say. Bram chuckled, and sat down, his back resting against the thick stalks of corn. I followed close after. He laced his fingers through mine, and we leaned on each others shoulders. 

“This is amazing” he said quietly. All I could do was nod. The moon shone through, and I could see his face. His beautiful face, that was leaning down to kiss me. I leaned forward and locked our lips together.


End file.
